


Safe

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a few imagines from dirtysupernaturalimagines on tumblr.<br/>Chapter one is 'Imagine changing in front of Sam and Dean and they find your hunters tattoo on your pelvic bone' and the beginnings of 'Imagine a witch cursing you with a spell so that you're constantly horny so the boys help as much as they can'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine changing in front of Sam and Dean and they find your hunters tattoo on your pelvic bone.  
> Imagine a witch cursing you with a spell so that you're constantly horny so the boys help as much as they can.

This shouldn’t embarrass you. Really it isn’t a big deal but still you couldn’t stop the red creeping into your cheeks. You had known the boys for years now; hell you even lived with them. That didn’t make this any easier. You were a private person and you usually prefered books to people. Usually the Winchesters let you do all the research and just let you consult on cases over the phone. You didn’t go with them often; not that you couldn’t handle yourself. It was just the dealing with other people part of the job that made you shy away from being an active hunter. However, they were hunting a particularly elusive warlock that liked to throw parties at his mansion then suck the youth from the young women he meets there. Dean and Sam had finally gotten an invite but neither of them would be able to get near the warlock if his pattern persisted. That had led you here. The dressing room of some family owned store, trying on bikinis. You stared at the cute black number you had on and ground your teeth. The boys wanted you to come out and have them judge whether or not they thought it suitable for the case. Apparently there was a pool at the mansion and they figured the best way to catch the guy’s attention was to dress in as little as possible.

“This isn’t the one.” You called out, self-consciously running a hand over your stomach. Your anti-possession tattoo was peaking out of the low riding waistband of the bikini bottoms. When you first got it, it seemed like a good idea to put it somewhere it wouldn’t easily be spotted, so you wouldn’t have to worry about exposing it on a case. Now you just wished you had gone with the ankle tattoo.

“That’s what you said about the others nerd! Just show us!” Dean called out. He was sitting in one of the chairs outside of the dressing room, his boredom reflected in the way he slumped down in his chair, legs spread wide. You had been in there a good thirty minutes and hadn’t come out in a single bathing suit. He was still incredibly skeptical about the plan. He knew you were a good hunter but you were such a shy little thing he couldn’t picture you as a master seductress, pulling guys attention this way and that, having them all ogle you like a piece of meat- He clenched his fists. Actually he didn’t want to picture you flirting your way into a warlock’s bed...not in a jealous way of course...it was totally in a ‘protective big brother way’...totally...

“No guys you don’t get it.” You poked your head out. “It doesn’t cover my tattoo.”

“Well yea. We’ll just go over that with some cover up. No big deal.” Sam shrugged.

“No it’ll rub off.”

Sam and Dean shared a look.

“Rub off? Y/n where is your tattoo?”

You sighed and finally stepped out, pointing to your tattoo.

“See? It shows. And the bathing suit will rub off the cover up. Pick a different one.” You looked up, expecting them to protest but they were too busy staring. Dean had turned an adorable shade of pink and Sam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. His eyes glazed over and he visibly swallowed. Suddenly you became overwhelmingly self conscious once more and wrapped your arms around you stomach. “What?”

Dean didn’t say a word, just got up and grabbed a bikini with boyshorts bottoms and tossed it to you.

“Why’d you get the tattoo there Y/n?” Sam asked, still looking dazed. You shrugged.

“I didn’t want it to stand out and I figured ya know…” You just shrugged again before going back behind the curtain. The new bikini was perfect and you put your regular clothes on a quickly as possible, just wanting to get to the hotel for a nap before the big night. You were so tired you didn’t notice the absolute silence of the car the whole way back. You also didn’t notice Sam staring at you in the rearview mirror.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that tattoo. All he wanted to do was run his tongue over it while you writhed under him.The tattoo was like the straw that broke the camel’s back. He had been crushing on you for quite some time and he could tell Dean was too, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself, but you hadn’t even hinted at any sort of attraction towards either of them. Then again you didn’t bring any guys home to the bunker. Girls either. Once before he had casually asked if you were asexual and you had turned bright red before muttering no into your book. You had looked so cute...so flustered and pink...it made him want to shower you with kisses then fuck you into his mattress. Now that he had seen that sexy little tattoo of yours he knew was going to have even more trouble keeping himself in check. Already he could tell that it would pop into his head whenever the two of you talked, constantly making him wonder _‘Does she have more surprises?’_.  

When the three of you finally got to the hotel Sam practically popped a semi when you rested your head against his arm while Dean fumbled with the room key. Dean was having troubles of his own. He was so tense he was sure, if he bent over, he’d break in half.

You didn’t even notice the two brother’s staring after you. As you crawled under the sheets a mocking voice in your head just kept circling, laughing all the while.

_“Silly virgin tonight they’re gonna know! What are you doing, thinking you can seduce a millionaire? You’re gonna fall all over yourself! You don’t know what you’re doing! Don’t know what you’re doing, don’t know, don’t know, don’t know!”_

You pulled a pillow over your head and shut your eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

When you arrived at the party you couldn’t help fidgeting. You tried your best to appear confident but you were nervous beyond belief. All three of you moved through the house, barely sparing the other guests a glance. When you stepped out of the back door the sounds of splashing and drunken screaming made you blanche. Dean nudged you. **  
**

“That’s him. At the bar.”

You glanced around as if taking in the sights and spotted a well dressed man holding a martini and laughing with a couple bikini clad brunettes.

“Got it.”

You made your way to the lounge chairs while the boys walked in the opposite direction. You immediately kicked off your high heels then pulled your shirt over your head. The hair on the back of your neck stood up and you suppressed the instinct to search for the eyes watching you. You thought of every woman in every romance novel you had ever read. What would they do next?

You tried to look bored as you unbutton your pants then pulled them off slowly, bending down as you go. On the other side of the pool Dean was clutching his beer so hard his knuckles were white.

“Ignore it man.” Sam said under his breath. “You’re gonna scare him off.”

Dean glared at his brother.

“I’m not doing anything.” Sam just snorted.

“Just pretend she’s doing it for you. I mean in a way she is.” Sam let his gaze linger on your ass for a moment, pointedly avoiding looking at their target who was now looking at you with curiosity. “The key is to forget that guy is even here.”

“Whatever.” Dean muttered he tried to look away from you to seem uninterested.

“Oh my god.” Sam’s voice was thick and Dean’s eyes snapped back instantly and found he could tear himself away. You were making your way over to the bar and you had pulled up your bikini bottoms so your ass was hanging out. Dean nearly drooled as he watched the way it bounced as you walked then you leaned against the bar, sticking it out. He swallowed a moan then noticed the warlock detaching himself from his previous company, his eyes fixed on you. Dean looked away, chugging the rest of his beer.

“Apple martini.” You smiled shakily at the bartender. You could feel someone stand next to you but all your courage failed you and you found yourself avoiding looking at them. A deep chuckle nearly made you jump.

“You seem surprisingly shy for someone who came here with two of her boyfriends.” You looked up in surprised and found yourself face to face with your prey. He was handsome, smiling down at you with complete confidence. “Oh no need to deny it. The way they look at you makes it apparent they aren’t platonic friends.”

You followed his gaze across the pool and saw that both boys were staring at you with hunger written all over their faces. Dean’s jaw clenched and unclenched when he met your eyes and Sam looked red and overheated.

“Those two are massive. How intimidating. How does a little thing like you handle two giants?” The warlock raised his brow and sipped his drink. You took a moment to compose yourself, also sipping from your drink, calling on the wisdom of your fictional seductresses.

“You ask that like someone who would like to know first hand.” You didn’t bother smiling because you knew it would wobble. The warlock smirked.

“Well I am going on a trip and I was thinking I needed something a little...extra...tonight.” This time you managed a smile as he chuckle. His gaze was dark with lust as he ran a finger up your arm. “Do you think your lovers would find that agreeable?”

“Why don’t we ask them?” You smiled and grabbed his hand. You suppressed a shiver at finding it cold and began gently dragging him toward the boys. As you got closer you could tell they were preparing for a fight so you subtly shook your head and smiled stiffly. When you reached them Dean was having a hard time hiding his suspicion and Sam was staring at your entwined hands like he could force them apart with his mind. Dean plucked a champagne glass from a passing tray and took a drink so he wouldn’t have to speak.

“Boys.” You tried to maintain your smile as the warlock pulled his hand from yours and placed it around your waist to pull you close. Sam’s jaw jumped. “This gentleman wanted to know if he could join us.”

Dean’s eyebrows pulled together and he shared a look with his brother.

“He’s going away for a time and wants something special on his last night here.” You raised your eyebrows, silently hoping they’d get the hint so you wouldn’t have to say it aloud. When they just continued to stare you clenched your jaw and detached yourself to close the distance between yourself and the two brothers. You grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt and pressed him against you while you fell back against Sam. You wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck and reach with your free hand to squeeze Sam’s thigh. He sucked in a breath and followed your lead, putting down his beer so he could squeeze your hips. Dean was staring at you with dark eyes, his face barely an inch from yours. It took everything in you not to close the distance but you could feel another set of eyes watching you and reality slammed into you again. You gave Dean a pointed look.

“Something. Special.” You stressed it as much as you could.

“Oh.” Dean said roughly. You watched his Adam’s apple bob and Sam hummed against your neck, his hands pressing you against him tightly. A deep sigh made the boys look up.

“The three of you together look absolutely...delicious.” The warlock ran a long finger along your jaw and groaned. “Should we take this to my rooms?”

“First things first. Your name?” Dean could barely look away from you. The warlock chuckled.

“Lochlan. And you?”

“Dean. Y/n. Sam.” Dean gasped when you pressed a little kiss to his jaw, telling yourself it was to sell the act but honestly it was just killing you to be so close without getting a little taste. The man nodded in acknowledgement then lightly grabbed your hand and pulled you from your safe spot between the boys. You didn’t realize you were frowning until Lochlan chuckled once more.

“Don’t worry. You will be back in your lovers’ arms in no time.”

You blushed and avoided looking at the boys while all of you made your way to an elevator. It took considerable effort not to roll your eyes. Sure the house was three stories but an elevator? Please.

Sam’s hand crept up to his jacket where he’d hidden an ash stake, thinking the elevator an incredibly convenient spot to gank this guy. But as soon as the last of you stepped on, three party girl crowded in with you, talking about some guy on the third floor that had weed. The three of you nearly groaned. This guy had to go. Lochlan pressed himself against your back and ran his hands up your sides while he breathed in your scent. You gave Sam a warning look when he tensed. Lochlan pressed a kiss just under your ear.

“I want to see you with that one. Kiss him.”

You looked at the drunk girls happily chattering in the opposite corner.

“Maybe we should wait until we get to your room.”

“Just ignore them.”

Lochlan gave you a light push into Sam’s arms. You tried to apologize with a look but he didn’t waste a moment, kissing you hard and practically having to bend down to do it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried a hand in his hair, allowing yourself to melt in the safety of his embrace. He broke the kiss to grab the back of your thighs and lift you up, wrapping your legs around him. Your surprised gasp was cut short when you his lips found yours once more. The whole world seemed to fade into nothing but Sam. You tried not to grind against him but you were heating up fast and the bikini was thin. Then a loud ding startled you and you pulled away, suddenly very conscious of the people around you. The girls left, shouting “Get it honey!” as they disappeared around a corner.

“Nng god that was hot. I thought he was going to start fucking you.” Lochlan moaned. You hopped off of Sam, unable to look him in the eye and followed Lochlan to his room. The hallways were far from empty and the boys began getting irritated. Then Lochlan pressed you against a door and said:

“Here.”

“Whoa there bud, mind if I have a go at my girl first? Ya know, get her warmed up?” Dean smiled casually but his mind was chanting Get off her, get off her, get off her.

“Oh trust me. I can warm her up.” Lochlan’s smile was secretive and fear gripped you but before you could act his lips were pressed against yours. He steadied you with a hand on your back, never breaking the kiss while he opened the door and pushed the two of you in. He nipped at your bottom lip and a tingling sensation burst through you, making you pull away gasping.

“What did you do?” You looked at him with horror but he just smiled and shrugged.

“Magic.” He said mockingly. “Don’t worry honey...just gettin you warmed u-”

There was a disgusting squishing sound and you looked down to see the stake poking out of his chest. Lochlan looked stunned as he fell to the ground. Then he smile up at an enraged Sam and Dean.

“Oh you’re gonna have a lot of fun with this.” He choked out before his eyes went blank. Sam rushed over to you, turning your head this way and that, looking for some sign of whatever spell Lochlan may have cast. Dean nudge the dead man with his boot.

“Shoulda let me have a go first pal.” He grunted before going over to you and giving you his jacket. You pulled the leather around you tightly and breathed him in, smiling your thanks. Sam began asking you a barrage of questions.

“Did you hear him say a spell? Did he chant anything? Did he put something in your mouth? How do you feel?”

“No, no, no, and a little tingly but otherwise fine. I’m sure it’ll fade Sammy.” You were shaking as all the excitement left your body. “Can we please just go home? I miss my books.”

“Sure thing kiddo.” Dean threw an arm around you and guided you around the dead body. “We’ll head out in the morning.”

“Yea we all need some sleep.” Sam smiled down at you. You sighed, a hint of a smile playing at your lips. You always felt so safe with your boys.

* * *

The tingling persisted all the way to the motel, never really dying. It wasn’t unpleasant and you found you could easily ignore it. Usually you and the boys shared a hotel room, two of you sleeping on the beds and one on the couch. You and Dean were often the ones stuck on the couch since Sam was much too tall to sleep there comfortably. Tonight Dean graciously gave you the bed. However, you were faced with another problem. The three of you had been in such a rush to leave, you had left your clothes at the mansion. That was the only T-shirt you brought. The rest were FBI button ups and not ideal to sleep in.

“Hey could I borrow a shirt? I left mine at the party.”

Dean practically dove at his bag, fishing out an AC/DC shirt and tossing it at you. When you headed toward the bathroom to change he smiled smugly while Sam glared.

The shirt was big on Dean, on you it was like a dress. It covered the shorts you normally sleep in and rested mid-thigh. When you came out Dean bit his lip to keep from rubbing it in Sam’s face. You were going to sleep in _his shirt_. Sam may have gotten to kiss you but now _his shirt_ was going to smell like you...but he totally didn’t like you like that...no way. Sam caught his look and put on a fake smile.

“Enjoy the couch.” He overdramatically flopped on the bed and made a show of snuggling under the covers. You frowned when you saw Dean’s scowl.

“Hey uh...you could sleep with me if you want. I mean the bed is big enough for it not to be weird.” Dean stared at you with his jaw hanging low. You could feel yourself turning red. “You don’t have to...I just thought, if the couch is so bad...I didn’t think it’d be weird…”

“No! No it isn’t weird!” Dean shot up and raced over to the bed. You giggled at the content smile on his face when his head hit the pillow. Then you turned off the lights and crawled in beside him, trying not to get to close, lying stiffly on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes of this you heard Dean turn to face you.

“Y/n...I’m not gonna bite. You don’t have to balance there.”

You let out the breath you were holding and laughed.

“Sorry.”

You scooted over and relaxed, sighing happily. Dean chuckled softly.

“Were you holding your breath?”

“Shut up.” You couldn’t help smiling. When he laughed again you kicked him in the shin. He gasped and retaliated by trapping your leg under his own and holding it captive. You pressed against his chest, trying not to let your giggles wake Sam, who was now snoring softly. Dean yelped when you pressed his side so you attacked it, wiggling your fingers.

“So it’s like that?” Dean gasped, a smile in his voice. He capture both your hands and held them to his chest. “Now whatcha gonna do nerd?”

You tried to move your hands but it was no use.

“Give up.”

“Never.”

The two of you smiled at each other in the dark, you could just barely see it by the faint light of the moon seeping through the curtains. Suddenly you realized how close the two of you were. Your legs were tangled together and you were practically pressed to his chest, his breath causing your hair to tickle your face. The tingling that had been in the back of your mind intensified and you gasped. Dean immediately grew concerned, letting go of your hands to cup your face. That made it worse. The tingling was centered between your thighs and your skin felt hot. The feeling of Dean’s hands and his legs tangled with yours were giving you relief yet causing the feeling to grow all at once. You clutched his shirt. You needed to touch more of him.

“Y/n? Y/n what’s wrong?”

You pressed the length of your body against him, moaning quietly when it soothed the fire under your skin but not the heat between your thighs.

“Dean...the spell...it...unh...it did something.” You writhed against him, trying ease the ache. Dean swallowed hard and tried not to thrust against you.

“Are you in pain?”

“Not exactly I- I don’t know what…” You paused, trying to find the words to describe what exactly you were feeling. You turned vermillion.

Horny. Incredibly, undeniably horny.  

“What?”

“...I think I know what the spell was.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having rough sex with Dean in his Baby, and afterwards he learns it was your first time.

Dean and Sam sat stiffly at the table in front of Sam’s laptop. You sat on the bed, all of you avoiding eye contact, the only sound in the room was the sound of Sam’s keyboard clacking.

“So...is there a cure?” You asked, still not looking at them. The heat between your legs was still roaring and you were having trouble not doing anything about it. Right after you figured out what was happening to your body you had been hesitant to tell Dean. Then he had moved his hand to your waist and you had nearly rubbed up against him. You had jumped away, falling out of the bed while stammering about the spell. When the two of you woke up Sam he tried to comfort you with a rub on the back. It would have been fine...except your whole body seemed to have turned into one big, over-sensitive, erogenous zone. As soon as he touched you a moan escaped your lips and all three of you froze.

Now it was eight in the morning, the two of them had been doing research all night, and none of you could look each other in the eye while you sat there aching for something, anything. At first you thought of going into the bathroom and rubbing one out there but it would have been too obvious and you weren’t sure you were ready for that kind of embarrassment. Now it was so bad you were thinking of forgoing the bathroom altogether and shoving a hand down your pants.

“Uh...no. As far as I can tell it just takes time.” Sam stared at his laptop intensely. You whimpered and looked over to him.

He really couldn’t look at you, worried what he would do if he saw you writhing around on the bed, needy and wanting. He closed his eyes for a moment to redirect his mind. He didn’t see you staring at him, tracing his jaw with your eyes, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel his stubble brushing against your inner thighs. His t-shirt stretched tightly across his chest and arms. Your breathing deepened and your panties became even more ruined than before. Both you and Sam jumped when Dean suddenly slammed his hand down on the table.

“Welp. Sitting around isn’t going to help anything. Y/n come on. We’re going to go gas up Baby and get snacks before heading back to the bunker.”

“What?” You gaped at him. “Why do I have to go?”

“We can’t leave you alone and you’re safer with me in public than you would be here, alone, with Sam.” He tossed you your shoes. “Let’s go.”

“I’m still in pajamas.”

“Doesn’t matter. You don’t have to get out of the car.” He held the door open as you struggled into your shoes and stumbled out the door. You kept your shirt pulled down around your thighs. Now that you were standing you could feel how thoroughly you had dampened not only your panties but your pajama shorts. As you sat next to Dean you couldn’t help but wish you had insisted more strongly on changing. Then he started the car. Your hand slapped over your mouth as the engine roared to life and the vibrations went straight to your pussy. Neither of you spoke, in fact you doubted you could. You were so sensitive that you were struggling not to grind against the seat. Dean was glancing at you out of the corner of his eye, maintaining a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. You were trying to hide it but your face was flushed and your mouth was hanging slightly open while your fingernails dug into your thighs. Then he sped up, making you whimper.

“Fuck it.” He growled. He swung the car around, maneuvering his way through buildings.

“Where are you going?” You managed to gasp. When he stopped you looked around to see that you were in a deserted back alley. “What-”

Before you could finish Dean pulled your face to his. His lips were dry and cracked but you didn’t care. He bit your bottom lip lightly and pulled, making you moan. He pulled you closer and moved down to your neck, gently nipping and biting the sensitive area.

“Dean…” You moaned. He rested his forehead against yours and took a moment to catch his breath.

“I know that the spell makes you want this but if you don’t want this with me tell me now and I’ll stop and we never have to talk about it again.”

You tried to think past your body telling you to jump Dean right there. Dean Winchester wanted to sleep with you. You had never imagined losing your virginity in the back of a car but that didn’t truly matter to you. You had always waited for the right person but with all the hunting and your lack of people skills it had just never happened. However, Dean was perfect. He was always so sweet to you, always gave you a big slice of his pie, and just being near him made you feel safer than if you were sitting in the middle of a police station.

He pushed your hair away from your face while you thought, lightly kissing your cheek.

“Just one thing. Why?”

“You risk your life for us on these cases. You put up with us all the time…” He smirked. “And you look damn sexy doing it.”

You blushed.

“Let me do something for you.” He murmured against your lips. You shuddered and pressed against him, your body practically shaking from your pent up urges.

“Backseat. Now.” The two of you scrambled into the backseat as fast as you could. As soon as you got there you began tearing at his shirt, kissing him frantically. When he pushed up your shirt to kiss your stomach you began to remove it but he quickly stopped you.

“Could you uh...leave it on?” He smiled sheepishly, red creeping up his neck. You laughed softly and kissed him. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your shorts as he sucked a mark into your neck. As he pulled away he tore your shorts down your legs, making you yelp. He growled against your hip, wetly kissing his way to your thighs. You shook against him.

“Dean. Teasing isn’t great when a spell is making you hornier than a drunk sorority girl.” He smiled before covering you with his mouth. He sucked at your clit then pressed a finger into you. It was such a small thing but it made you cry out and buck up to meet him. He quickly pressed another finger into you while holding you down with his free arm. He curved his fingers up and you gasped. The combined feeling of Dean’s tongue on your clit and his fingers hitting your g-spot  made you come quickly, clamping down on his fingers while you grasped at the back of the front seat with one hand and Dean’s head with the other.

“Oh my god.” Your legs trembled with aftershocks while Dean ripped his belt out of the loops and unbuttoned his pants. You helped him shove them down just enough to pull his cock out. When you saw it you tried not to let your anxiety show. Dean didn’t notice, kissing you deeply while grinding his hips against yous. He reached up to squeeze your breast and you gripped his hair as he leaned down to suck your breast through your t-shirt. The last of your anxiety faded away, drowning in your arousal.

“God baby.” Dean moaned. He sat up and pressed the head of his cock to your entrance. He pressed into you, gasping as he moved. It seemed the spell had already done most of the work, relaxing you so there was only a moment of discomfort for a moment. It was a strange feeling but it soon became unbearably pleasurable. Dean lowered himself over you, gripping your hips with one hand and the door with the other.

“Dean.” You moaned in his ear. “Please fuck me.”

Dean groaned and pulled out until it was just the tip then slammed into you. He began pounding you mercilessly, growling as your pussy clenched around him. Almost immediately you were cumming, screaming his name as you dragged your fingers down his back while he fucked you through your orgasm.

“Yea baby c’mon.” Dean growled. He didn’t stop after the first one, keeping his relentless pace while you shouted his name. Soon you were cumming again, pulling him over the edge with you. Dean trembled and shook over you, saying your name like a prayer.

As you both caught your breath Dean peppered your neck with gentle kisses.

“Damn.” You laughed lightly. “Why didn’t I do that sooner?”

Dean gave you an odd look and you blushed.

“We still need to get gas don’t we?”

“Yea...yea I guess.” Dean sat up and began glancing around.

“What are you looking for?”

“Something to wipe down with. I coulda sworn I had some napkins back here.”

“Just use these.” You slipped off your panties from where they dangled on your ankle. Dean watched with wide eyes as you wrapped them around his limp cock and wiped him off before cleaning up the mess between your own legs. He moaned quietly. When you were done he snatched them from you.

“These are mine now.” He grinned and put them in his pocket before buttoning his pants and pulling on his shirt. You just chuckled and pulled on your shorts. “Do you think that took care of the spell?”

You paused. You were worn out but there was still a deep ache. You sighed.

“No.”

“Then we’ll just have to do this again.” He smirked and gave you a kiss before getting behind the wheel. You dozed in the passenger seat until the two of you got back to the hotel, Dean gently stroking your leg the whole way. As soon as you got there you flopped down on your bed, falling asleep once more.

“Dean.” Sam jerked his head toward the door and Dean nodded and quickly shoved your panties into his bag then followed, smiling at your sleeping form just before closing the door. Sam leaned on Baby and began speaking excitedly. “So I think I know why the spell is hitting Y/n so hard. I was reading up on it and found some lore saying that, usually, the spell was created by a warlock that didn’t want to deal with foreplay. Then he noticed it had a heightened effect on virgins. Turns them into, well, horny messes. They become insatiable indefinitely, sometimes it’s a week sometimes it’s a year. Basically what I’m saying is, if Y/n wasn’t a virgin all she’d have to do is get laid but with how strongly it seems to be affecting her...Dean I think Y/n is a virgin.”

Dean was frozen. He stared at his brother, trying to process what he was being told. Sam didn’t notice.

“I mean think about it! It makes total sense.” He began counting off on his fingers. “She doesn’t bring anyone back to the bunker. She doesn’t hit on anyone when we go to the bar. She hasn’t slept with anyone since this whole spell thing even though she could have easily left and gotten some action.”

Dean stiffened and rubbed the back of his neck.

“About that…”

Sam’s face dropped and he straightened.

“Did you…”

“Yea.”

“With Y/n…”

“Yea.”

Sam took a deep breath, trying not to lose his cool.

“Did you know she was-”

“No! No man I never would have done it if I had known!” Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration. There was a low thump and the boys turned to see you standing with your bags. You had brought all of their stuff as well but had dropped it on the ground upon hearing Dean’s exclamation.

“Good to know.” You said coldly.

“No that’s not what I-”

“I’ll meet the two of you at the bunker.” You hurried across the parking lot, they assumed to get a rental car.

“Dude...you really fucked up.” Sam shook his head and grabbed his bag. “I’m gonna ride with her. I don’t think she should drive with the spell still affecting her so strongly.”

Dean watched him walk away then kicked his bag with a frustrated cry.

This is going to be a long drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger before. Cheyenne hopefully this means you will no longer be taking revenge? :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thinks of a creative way to pass the time while you are in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Your whole body was shaking. In a way you were glad Sam had come with you and offered to drive but you were also pissed. Having him this close was making it hard to control yourself. The rental place only had one car left and it was a truck with no glove compartment, nothing to separate the driver from the very horny passenger. He was so close you could smell him, a smell that was distinctly Sam, all sandalwood and fabric softener with just a hint of whatever shampoo he used last. You were curled up in the passenger's seat with your knees pressed to your chest, holding on for dear life while you tried to control your body’s impulse to lunge at him and beg him to fuck you.

“I need to pee.” You blurted. Sam raised his eyebrows but didn’t say a word as he continued driving, pulling over at the nearest gas station. “Just...wait here.”

“Where else would I go?” Sam tried to hide his smile. You looked so cute and flustered. You blushed and quickly slammed the door. As soon as you made it in the ladies room you tore off your shorts and began rubbing your clit while grabbing your tit over your shirt. Dean’s shirt. You moaned. Forcing your mind away from Dean, you began thinking of the man waiting for you outside.

“Fuck.” You slipped a finger inside. Sam’s face swam before your closed eyelids. He was so sweet and caring. You wondered if he fucked hard and fast like his brother or if he took his time. Maybe he would tease you, make you beg for it. You pumped your fingers in and out while rubbing your clit. Maybe he’d slam into you all at once. You wondered if his dick looked anything like Dean’s. Your walls clenched around your fingers as you pictured his face hovering over you, contorted with pleasure as he growled your name. You could feel yourself tipping over the edge.

“Oh Sammy...baby…unh...” You bit your lip in an attempt to keep quiet as you bucked against your hand.

As you wound down the only thing you noticed was that your little bathroom break hadn’t helped anything. If anything, you felt hornier. You nearly cried in frustration. And now you had ruined another pair of panties. You slipped them into your pocket. Maybe you could get them into your bag without Sam seeing.

* * *

Back in the car, Sam was bouncing his knee waiting for you to get out.

_Might as well read some of my book in the meantime._

Sam grabbed his bag and began rifling through it. He groaned. This was Dean’s bag. He must have grabbed the wrong one. Still hoping for some sort of distraction, Sam rooted around the front pocket only to touch something lacey. He slowly pulled out the pair of panties, still damp from when you had cleaned yourself. He stifled a moan and felt his cock harden. He glanced quickly around the parking lot. No one was around and he was far enough away from the main building to be relatively out of sight. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped his erection out, gasping. Sam didn’t bother trying to stay quiet, moaning loudly as he dragged his fist along his hard length.

“Ung fuck…” Sam let his head fall back as he teased his tip. He closed his eyes and pictured you bending over in the front seat, sweet lips wrapped around his cock. You would look so innocent…

* * *

 

You made your way over to the truck, frowning when you saw Sam laid back with his eyes closed. You hadn’t been gone that long had you? Did he really fall asleep?

You swung open your door, totally prepared to shake Sam awake when you heard him groan. You froze. Sam was so caught up in his fantasy he hadn’t heard the door open. In his mind he could see you, ass in the air while you sucked the precum from his tip.

“Fuck Y/n yes…” His balls tightened and he opened his eyes to look for your panties again, wanting to cum on them. Instead he caught sight of you.

“Oh shit Y/n!” Sam threw your panties and Dean’s bag in the backseat as fast as he could then tried to cover himself. You climbed in with a dazed expression and pulled right up next to him. You didn’t know what you were doing. You just knew you needed him.

“W-what are you doing?” Sam tried to shove himself back in his jeans but you grabbed his wrist while pressing a kiss just below his ear.

“Can I help?” You whispered. Sam’s eyes widened and he couldn’t speak as you wrapped your small hand around him and began pumping slowly. You hummed. “Sammy...were you jacking off using my panties?”

“No! Well yes...sorta. They were there. I just…” You let go of him briefly and reached into your pocket. Sam gasped as you removed the pair you had gone into the bathroom with and wrapped them around his cock. You began moving your hand in earnest, the panties so wet they slip up and down easily. Sam was moaning loudly, thrusting up into your hand.

“What were you thinking about?” You whispered in his ear. He struggled to speak.

“You. I was thinking about what you would look like sucking my dick.” He shuddered as you passed your thumb over his tip. You made a mental note of the sensitive area. “You’d look so fucking cute...looking up at me all the time because you don’t know what to do.”

“And you’d teach me?” You pressed yourself against him and kissed his neck. You bit him lightly when he didn’t answer.

“Yes! God yes I’d teach you! I’d teach you anything you want.” He turned his head and met your lips. He brought his hands up to cup your face while his lips moved gently against yours. You groaned into the kiss, feeling your pussy clench around nothing. You were so caught up in the kiss, your hand stopped moving. Sam took advantage of the brief pause and slipped his hand down, trailing it against your chest then slipping it into your shorts. He moaned when he found you dripping down your thighs. You cried out when he sunk two long fingers in with ease, thumb grinding into your clit.

“Sammy, Sammy, oh~” You thrust your hips against his hand and your grip on his cock tightened. “Sam...tell me what feels good.”

You lowered your mouth and hesitantly licked the tip. Sam moaned.

“Yes baby...lick it...put your mouth on it...don’t be worried about being messy. Curl your lips around your teeth- yes like that oh god.” Sam was transfixed by the sight between his legs. He could hardly believe this was happening. His fingers continued to move within you, pumping slowly but deeply. You moaned around your mouthful, making Sam shudder. “Oh god I’m close…”

You began sucking harder, running your tongue over his length as your panties worked over what your mouth couldn’t reach. He gasped and his fingers curled inside you, making you moan. A tight tug on your hair was the only warning you got so you pulled away and covered him with your panties, holding him tight as he convulsed in your hands. You watched his face as he came, mouth opened wide, gasping while his head was thrown back. You bit your lip and smiled. You quickly wiped off the saliva that had gathered around your mouth and threw your panties on the bag in the backseat. In the back of your mind you thought of how satisfying it would be to tell Dean about the new stain on his bag.

“Was that ok?” You asked nervously. Sam looked at you in awe then rushed forward to kiss you, only to have you stop him. “Are you sure you want to do that? I did just…”

You were cut off by Sam’s lips against yours; you could feel him smiling.

“That was amazing.” As he pulled away from you is finger found their rhythm once more, making you gasp. “Your turn.”

You moaned and watched him drink you in, memorizing your expression. He pressed hard against your clit and you cried out, clutching his jacket while you squeezed his fingers.

“Close.” You ground down on his hand and brought him in for another kiss just before exploding, unable to keep from crying out. Your foreheads rested together for a moment longer then he kissed you gently and retracted his hand. You whimpered as he sucked fingers clean, shooting you a wicked grin.

“Can I ask you something?” You snuggled up next to him.

“Of course Sam.”

“Would you still want to do these things with me and Dean if you hadn’t gotten caught up in that spell?”

For a moment you just sat there blushing.

“I don’t think I would have had the courage to do these things with you two. I gave up hoping one of you would want me a long time ago.”

“You’re kidding.” Sam said flatly. You scrunched your eyebrows together and pulled away to look at him. “Y/n Dean lets you have the last slice of pie. And the way I kissed you in that elevator...you had to know by now we’ve wanted you for some time. You just never seemed interested.”

“Well I mean...I’m...me. When you two walk into the room you’re the hottest guys there. I’m just some bookworm that trails behind you like a puppy. Doesn’t really matter though. Dean probably doesn’t give a damn about me anymore. He likes women with _experience_.” You tried to bite back the bitterness in your voice but it oozed out like a poison. Sam gently turned your face to his.

“Dean likes _you_. _I_ like you. When we get back to the bunker you should listen to what Dean has to say. I think you took what he said the wrong way.”

You looked away but he just brought you back again, puppy dog eyes imploring you.

“Fine!” You sighed. “I’ll hear what he has to say.”

All you got was a smug smile before he started the car, getting on the road once more. You punched him lightly and smiled before falling asleep snuggled as close to him as you could.

* * *

 

Dean’s Impala was in the garage when you got to the bunker. You brought the bags in while Sam went to return the rental, telling you he’d get a ride back in a cab so you’d have time to talk to Dean, who wasn’t in any of the obvious places. You peaked in his room but he wasn’t there either. Then the music started. You grabbed one of the many guns Dean leaves lying around his room and made your way to the source of the noise.

It was coming from your room.

You cautiously eased the door open and the lyrics to Lover of the Light by Mumford & Sons washed over you. The only source of light was the glow from the dozens of candles, which illuminated the rose petals practically covering the room. Dean was standing nervously in the middle of it all with a pie in his hands.

“What are you doing?” You set down the gun and made your way through the room, staring in awe as you went.

“This...all of this...it’s the kind of first time you deserved. Not some quickie in the backseat.” Dean awkwardly thrust the pie toward you and you took it from him then set it down.

“I _liked_ that quickie in the backseat.” You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “I don’t regret it.”

“I don’t either.” Dean’s hands tightened on your hips as he pressed you against him. “What I said before- I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” You eased away and picked up the pie while Dean stood there with his eyebrow raised. “Well? Are you gonna help me or am I going to have to lick this pie off myself?”

You giggled as Dean lunged at you, muttered a prayer under his breath, thanking God for sending the one thing he did right Dean’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I thought it would. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you the imagine that went into this, it would spoil to much.

Most of the time, when something wonderful happens, it passes by in a blur and makes you feel as if there was no time to truly enjoy it. Your night with Dean was the exact opposite. It seemed to last forever, the feeling of his tongue gliding over your skin as he licked the cherry filling off of your skin. The gentle push and pull of your bodies working together before you both exploded with pleasure. You shuddered at the memory. Dean’s arm tightened around you and he groaned in your ear. 

“Awake already?” His voice was raspy with sleep and you smiled happily. Nice to know what everyone was talking about when they brought up men’s sleepy voice. His soft lips pressed against your neck, gently kissing the hickeys he left there last night. 

“I’m pretty sure its practically two in the afternoon. Did I wake you?” He gently turned you over and kissed along your collarbone. 

“Not at all.” He swirled his fingers over your stomach and smiled against your lips. 

Then there was a loud bang on the door. 

“I made lunch...or breakfast I guess...if either of you care.” There was a soft scoff then the retreating stomps of Sam’s boots. You and Dean looked at each other with surprise then embarrassment. 

“I guess we should...all have a talk.” 

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Had to happen eventually. Shit. I spent that whole drive trying not to think about how complicated this all is. I mean Sammy’s been makin moon eyes at you since you walked through our door but...I don’t wanna lose you either.” 

You looked away and swallowed thickly. 

“I don’t want to lose either of you…” The silence seemed to fill the room until you couldn’t take it anymore. “We should be talking about this with Sam. I’m gonna shower first.” 

Dean watched you jog to the bathroom, chuckling at you shyness. 

“We’ve seen each other naked ya know!” You glared at him before slamming the door and laughed. As the water started running his smile began to fade. 

“Damn. This breakfast is going to be awkward.”

* * *

When you got out of the shower one of Dean’s shirts was waiting for you with a clean pair of panties. You rolled your eyes and grabbed a pair of shorts. Dean wasn’t in your room but as you left you heard a shower running. You decided to get a headstart on an awkward conversation and began looking for Sam. Then you heard a loud bang from the library followed by swearing which immediately ceased when you walked in. Sam continued picking up the pages from a book he had apparently dropped while you sat down across from him. He continued to ignore you as he began sorting through the pages of the broken book. 

“Are you mad at me?” You whispered.

“No.” 

“Liar.” 

Sam threw down the papers in his hands. 

“Look...I just thought...I mean after that drive...that you and I would-” You cut him off and began babbling.

“I know Sam and I’m sorry I don’t wanna choose between you and Dean, hell I didn’t think I’d ever  _ have  _ to choose between you two and if I choose I’ll lose one of you and honestly I don’t think I could take that but now we can’t go back and-” 

“Whoa whoa wait!” Sam waved his hands at you, eyes wide with surprise. “Who said anything about choosing? I don’t want to make you choose! I can’t speak for Dean but I doubt he wants you to either. I was going to say that I thought we’d be able to spend some time together. Instead Dean locked you up and I haven’t seen you all day.” 

You couldn’t do anything but blink. This wasn’t the conversation you were expecting to have. You thought Sam would be angry not pouting. So you did the only thing you could think to do. You went over and sat in his lap. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think...I don’t know. I just wasn’t thinking. I’ve never had something like this happen before.” He stubbornly kept his arms crossed even when you brought your hands up to his neck. “I’m sorry Sammy.”

You gave him the softest of kisses, pulling away quickly in case you were overstepping. Sam sighed and hesitantly brought his arms around you. 

“That was a wimpy kiss.” 

You smiled and pressed your lips to him, nipping his bottom lip lightly. He hummed against you and pulled you closer, running his hands over your back. The fire between your thighs began roaring again and you pulled away to try to compose yourself.

“What’s wrong? Did-” Sam’s eyes widened with realization and you couldn’t help a small grind of your hips, causing him to groan. 

“So I take it you two worked everything out?” Dean smirked at the two of you when you nearly leapt off Sam’s lap. Sam gripped you firmly around the waist. When you saw the plate Dean was holding your stomach growled ridiculously loud and you blushed. Dean smiled. “Here doll.” 

He offered you a bite and you couldn’t help but pout. 

“I can feed myself.” 

“So? It’ll be cute.” The way Dean was smiling immediately melted your resolve and you opened your mouth for him. Sam rested his head against your shoulder, his breath tickling your neck, just enjoying the feel of you. Occasionally you would wiggle and he wasn’t even trying to keep his hands off you. He pressed his lips to your neck, effectively ending your breakfast. Dean smirked as his little brother pulled you close and you shuddered in his embrace. Sam’s hands slipped under your shirt and pulled it over your head. You tried to cover up but Sam quickly caught your wrists and pressed them firmly to your sides, a clear instruction for them to stay put. His lips began trailing from your neck to your shoulder then along your back while one of his hands released you to cup your breast. He pinched your nipple gently and a moan slipped from your lips. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he watched your eyes flutter closed and your head tilt back, giving Sam easier access to nip and suck at your sensitive flesh. Dean let out a low moan as Sam’s long fingers began teasing the waistband of your shorts, causing him to look up. 

“I think you owe us a little alone time.” Sam raised a brow and Dean scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue but began gathering his things to leave all the same. You watched him leave in a daze, blushing as he winked at you before disappearing. 

“Sam…” You didn’t know what to do. On one hand you felt that you should pleasure him, make up for neglecting him earlier and appearing to favor Dean. It bothered you to think that the boys would think you had a preference. 

“Shh.” Sam picked you up effortlessly and spun you around, your eyes widening. “You know I could be jealous...I could punish you.” 

You blushed profusely and looked away. His long fingers brought your chin up and he smiled sweetly. 

“Don’t worry. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. That’s just...something I’m into. “ Red crept up his neck and he bit his lip. 

“Well...I’m not the only one that matters in this...relationship? I want to know what you want too. It’s important to me that you guys are getting something from this too.” Despite your reassuring words Sam still seemed a bit tense, not completely at ease. You sighed. Because of the curse the boys were acting like only what you like was relevant. You were trying to have a relationship. You wanted to give what you got. If they gave into your preferences, you wanted to do the same. Sam pulled you into a gentle kiss, moving his mouth against yours sweetly. When he pulled away you sighed, feeling the way he was holding himself back. He smiled happily as you stood and began leading him to what he assumed was your bedroom. Then the both of you ended up outside his door. 

“Y/n what are we-”

You gently pushed him onto the bed and sat on his lap. “Tell me Sam.”

“Tell you…?” He chuckled and nuzzled your neck. 

“What do you want? How do you want me? You’ll never know if I’m into it if we don’t try.” You knew that you shouldn’t be so serious about it but you couldn’t bring yourself to lighten the mood, not knowing how. Sam blushed ridiculously, tomato red from his neck to his forehead. 

“Are you sure…?” 

“Sam.” He chuckled at your tone, an odd mix of comforting and annoyance. “Explain it to me.” 

“Well…I really just like...having control. But its ok not everyone is into that.” Sam held up his hands and tried to look as reassuring as possible, wanting to make it clear that he was in no way trying to pressure you. You fiddled with your hands a little, mulling the idea over. 

“You aren’t into like...whips and chains, are you?” Sam started laughing and you snuggled a little closer, the rumbling of his broad chest comforting. 

“No nothing like that. I mean if you’re ok with it I’d love to see you tied up on my headboard.” Sam’s eyes were dark with lust at the thought and you felt your body react immediately. 

“Ok.” You leaned back and ground into Sam’s lap. “Tie me up baby.” 

Sam growled and flipped you both over, ripping at your clothes until you were laid out bare for him. He sat back and you blushed under his appreciative gaze. Then he stood and began rummaging around in his closet. When he came back he was holding two ties, one green, one a rich brown. 

“What color?” You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“The brown one. It reminds me of our eyes.” You smiled so sweetly Sam froze for a moment, in disbelief that this beautiful woman was spread out for him, about to be tied up, yet she was causing him to tremble and swallow thickly, her sweetness clouding his mind. He crawled up your body and kissed you deeply. It was so intense you didn’t even notice he had grabbed your wrists and brought them to the headboard. He pulled away to focus on the ties then began undressing. Your breathing picked up as he stripped off his shirt, his back muscles rippling. As soon as he tossed away his pants he began gliding toward you, the adoration of his gaze almost too much. Those eyes...damn. Those eyes were going to be the death of you. He leaned down to nip and suck at the valley between your breasts, caressing your sides lightly. He quickly moved on top of you, licking a path to your nipple and groaning as he felt you shudder beneath him. Watching him move above you had you tugging at the tie around your wrists. The noises he was making as he explored your body nearly had you begging, desperate for him to get where you needed him. 

“Sam…” He smiled against your skin and sucked another mark just under your breast, his hands falling to your hips. You whimpered and bucked up slightly, trying to encourage him. 

“What do you want baby?” He kissed your stomach firmly. 

“Y-you. I want you to...to touch me.” Your face burned. He chuckled and moved farther down your body until he was face to face with your hunters tattoo. 

“Where do you want me to touch you? How?” He lightly ran his teeth over your tattoo and you jumped, pulling at the tie. 

“Sam please-” You gasped as his lips grazed the juncture of your hip and thigh. 

“Tell me baby.” Sam wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep this up. All this time wanting you...he  _ had  _ to taste you. He sank his teeth into your teeth into your inner thigh and you cried out. Fuck. You were perfect. 

“T-There Sam. I want...I want you to t-touch me there.” You spread your legs a little wider and Sam groaned, immediately latching onto your clit. You shouted with relief, straining your hips toward his face. He moaned against you, making your toes curl. “Sam! Oh~” 

You gasped loudly as he pressed a long finger into you slowly. 

“Was that good baby?” Sam squeezed your thigh as you panted. You were red, not only from your activities but the embarrassment of talking. 

“Yes.” You murmured. Sam curled his finger up slightly. 

“I’m sorry Y/n, what was that?” You gasped. 

“It was good! It was so good Sam!”

“What part did you like most?” He moved up to kiss your jaw while he rubbed your clit. You just whimpered. He withdrew his hand fully. “C’mon baby...tell me and I’ll do it again.” 

You swallowed and stayed stubbornly silent but the feel of his breath ghosting over your chest was too much of a tease, having him so close without any contact was driving you insane. 

“I l-liked when you...put your mouth on m-me.” Sam brought his lips a hairsbreadth away from yours. 

“Where’d I put my mouth?” His eyes met yours and you whimpered, trying to buck up only to have his hold you down by your hips. You felt a rush of wetness. 

“My...my…” 

“Your…? Pussy? Did I put my mouth on your pussy? Did I suck your cute little clit?” Sam began grinding his erection through your folds, grabbing the headboard as he panted, his lips still not quite touching yours. 

* * *

**DEAN**

 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tore his hands away from his crotch. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t...could he? 

_ No! _

The muffled sound came again, the walls much thinner than he remembered them being. 

“ _ Yes Sam! Please do it again! _ ” Dean’s cock jumped at the sound of your voice. Sam was a cruel son of a bitch. The way he was holding out on you, teasing you...Dean could never do it. He wanted to give you everything all at once, he didn’t deny you anything. That and the thought that Sam wasn’t letting you touch him was making him crazy...and horny. The way Sam was making you say everything you wanted and Dean could  _ hear  _ every word, every whimper. His dick was hard as a rock. He’d been trying this whole time not to touch himself but he couldn’t bring himself to leave, your voice too delicious. Surprisingly he didn’t find himself jealous. Usually he was possessive but as long as it was Sammy…

“ _ That’s right baby girl cum. _ ” 

That was the last straw. Dean tore at his belt and reached for the lube in his dresser drawer. As soon as his hand started moving he couldn’t hold in his moans, picturing you all laid out and shaking while you came on Sam’s tongue. The obscene sound of flesh on flesh filled his room as he moved faster and faster. Then he thought of what you did for Sam outside of the gas station. You had told him about it after you’d sucked him off with a surprising amount of skill, considering you’d been a virgin only a couple days ago. 

“Fuck.” Dean shot up and wrestled off his pants and ran to your room, dick still in hand. He rummaged through your drawers until he found what he was looking for then rushing back to his room. He gasped at the first pull of your panties over his cock, the cotton slick with lube. With the sounds coming through the wall and the clear picture of you when he closed his eyes he couldn’t keep his voice down. 

* * *

**SAM/YOU**

 

Sam was once again kissing your breasts, slowly rubbing your clit as you came down from your orgasm. 

“How was that? Are you ready for me baby?” His dick twitched on your thigh and you gasped, still shy about saying what you were thinking. Of course you were ready for him. With the spell and all this time with the boys, their caring and understanding, the way they took care of you and made you feel at home- you’d always be ready for him, in any way. Him and Dean. They were already your bestfriends and now the three of you were sharing a whole new level of intimacy and it was filling you with so much emotion but you didn’t dare voice these thing out loud. Besides, it just felt like he knew. The way his puppy dog eyes stared into yours, seeming to hold all the words you weren’t saying. 

Then he pressed into you. 

You shuddered and wrapped your legs around him tightly. 

“Ah fuck.” Sam gasped against your neck, his arms trembling slightly on either side of you. It made you feel powerful, in a way. The big strong man was shaking and it was all because of you. Then he shifted and it was your turn to quiver. He sat up and pulled out slowly, watching you arch beneath him, your perfect tits begging for his attention but he resisted. He began fucking you slowly and deeply, holding the back of your knees to spread your legs further. 

“Sam!” Your head fell back and you bucked up slightly. This was nice but after all the buildup it was leaving you wanting. “Harder.” 

“Oh god!” Sam gripped your hips and picked up the pace, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the air. For a moment you thought you heard a muffled moan but then Sam moved his thumb to your clit and you cried out. Sam was almost as loud as you, the sight of your breasts bouncing with every thrust while you clenched around him had him crying out and panting. “Oh FUCK!” 

“Sam...Sam my hands.” You tugged at the tie weakly but you were desperate to get your hands on that perfect chest. He thrust deeply and tore at the bond while you fought to catch your breath. When you were finally free you tangled your hands in his hair and kissed him deeply. He gently pulled your lower lip with his teeth then began his punishing pace once more. You clutched at his back, digging in your nails and holding on for dear life as you let him carry you over the edge, crying his name as you came, hearing a muffled cry on the other side of the wall just before Sam followed you, yelling your name into the side of your neck. The two of you lay panting for a moment before you had to push at Sam so he’d roll off of you. 

“Hey...this might sound weird but did you hear anyth-” Sam’s laughter cut you off. 

“Oh yea. That was probably Dean. This walls are surprisingly thin...though I guess we were being pretty loud.” He winked at you. 

“Do you- was he- I-” You weren’t even sure what you were trying to ask but whatever it was, it wasn’t coming out right. Now all you could think of was Dean on the other side of that wall, listening the whole time. Sam got up and went to the restroom, wetting down a washcloth then coming back to gently rub it over your inner thighs and sensitive sex. When he was done he gave you a quick kiss then tossed you a t-shirt and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. 

“Why don’t you go say goodnight? I’m assuming you’re as tired as I am after that.” You responded to his smug smirk with an eyeroll. 

“You just want him to see me in your shirt.” 

“Yup.” He beamed at you as you left, not even waiting for the go ahead after knocking to enter Dean’s room. He was still lying on his bed, looking completely blissed out, your panties crumpled on his glistening stomach with only a pair of boxers on. When he finally seemed to come back to earth he blushed and covered your panties with his hand, as if you hadn’t already been there long enough to see them. 

“Y/n I’m s-” Instead of letting him finish you kissed him, running your fingers through his hair. 

“I’m going to take a nap.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“No...in an odd way...it’s very sweet.” You blushed and he kissed you, hard. 

“So you think it’s hot?” He grinned like an idiot and you just swatted him. “Oh god...what the hell are you wearing? ‘Whole Foods’? Nooooo.” 

He covered his face with his hands and you giggled. 

“Goodnight Dean.” You stood, only to be stopped by a strong hand on your arm. Dean looked up at you, pouting so intensely you could already feel yourself caving to whatever he asked. 

“Do you have to leave? Why not nap here?” 

“But Sam...I mean he’s waiting...I  _ did  _ stay here all of last night.” Dean’s face fell and you could feel your heart breaking. 

“He can come too. I mean we’re supposed to be sharing and I don’t mind as long as you’re in the middle.” Sam smiled from the doorway and Dean shot up, picking you up bridal style and carrying you to Sam’s room while you giggled. He tucked you both in, Sam following closely. Sam brought you to his chest, holding you firmly while you pulled Dean into the little spoon position, holding him like you’d never let go. He entwined your fingers and smiled as he felt you relaxed against him. 

It was nice being surrounded completely by the people you loved most in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait oh my goodness it was not supposed to be that long. Hopefully the quality made up for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't based on any particular imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so damn long. I'm sorry guys. As always Cheyenne...you're welcome.

The first thing to rouse you from your sleep was  _ need.  _ Your body was crying out for a repeat of yesterday’s activities so when you rolled over and when your arm hit empty space you bolted up in bed. Your initial reaction was to whimper, the fire under your skin raging and begging for one of the boys to put it out. It crossed your mind to just call for one of them but then you turned red with shame, realizing you were probably treating them like hookers. 

_ I can hold out.  _ You thought, ignoring your body’s protest.  _ I just won’t initiate anything. I’ll let them come to me.  _

* * *

***In the kitchen, before you woke up***

“I’ll start on the bacon while you do that.” 

Sam tossed his brother the package and set to work buttering the toast. 

“Hey so...do you think maybe we should take it a little easy on Y/n today?” 

Dean pulled his brows together and stared at his brother. 

“Whaddaya mean?” 

“Well it has pretty much been non-stop sex for her lately, I was just thinking we could lay off a bit so she doesn’t think we’re using her or something.” Sam hid his face from Dean, not wanting the other to see his distress. The idea had occurred to him this morning. He had woken up and tried to wake you with gentle kisses but you were too exhausted to even register the touch. 

“I’m not going to turn her away if she comes to me.” 

“I’m not asking you too. I’m just saying,  _ wait  _ until she comes to you.” 

Dean sighed. “Yea ok.” 

“G’mornin.” You shuffled in and beamed at the two of them. 

_ Shit this is gonna be harder than I thought.  _ Both of the boys smiled to cover up their thoughts. You went to Sam and gave him a kiss then moved over to Dean who fought the urge to nuzzle your neck and grab your ass, which was peaking out from the bottom of your t-shirt. 

_ Black lace.  _ Sam’s eyes narrowed as he stared at your panties and he had to turn away quickly before he got a hard-on like some horny little teenager. 

You were surprised when you pulled away and Dean didn’t make another grab for you. There was the usual morning talk around the table then you all went to do research. Sam and Dean both sat on the opposite side of the table from you, exchanging a look you couldn’t read. An hour into reading an old book on werewolf migration patterns Dean’s phone went off. 

“Oh thank god.” He mumbled then put it on speakerphone. “Cas! Thanks for saving me man.”

“I have saved you multiple times Dean, to which are you referring?” Dean closed his eyes and sighed. You and Sam smiled at each other, trying to hold in your laughter. 

“What’s up Cas?” You leaned closer to the phone and Dean glared at your amused look. 

“Y/n hello. I was not aware I was on the speakerphone.” 

“Just speakerphone Cas.” You giggled at Dean’s exasperation. 

“I see. Anyway, I am in town and will be at the local liquor establishment. I was wondering if you three would like to join me.”

Dean threw up his hands. “I’m not even going to address that one.” 

“Sure Cas, we’ll be there.” Sam smiled. “That’s ok with you guys right?” 

You and Dean nodded and you all said your goodbyes. Dean rushed all three of you out the door, smacking your ass as he ushered you along, giving you an unexpectedly pleasant jolt. When you got to the bar Cas was sitting in a booth, squinting his eyes at people, his head cocked slightly as he observed their behavior. 

“That look and the trenchcoat, he’s gonna get kicked out.” Dean muttered. 

“Aw c’mon Dean he’s cute.” You giggled and waved to get Cas’ attention. Sam and Dean both raised an eyebrow at you. 

“You think Cas is cute?” 

“Well yea I mean...he...I don’t...I dunno…” You could feel yourself turning red. You hadn’t expected to be questioned about your innocent comment. 

“Y/n. I am over here.” Cas wave at all of you once more and you practically ran away from the brothers’ intense stares. Now that the boys had made you feel properly awkward you tried to sit across from Cas but they immediately squeezed into the booth before you could, grinning evilly. 

What were they doing? 

“Hey Cas.” You tried to banish the blush from your cheeks.

“Hello Y/n. It is good to see you.” He gave you a small smile then nodded at Dean and Sam. “And both of you of course.” 

“Oh I didn’t know you realized we were here too.” Dean feigned surprise and you glared at him, trying to will him with your mind to let the teasing stop there. 

“Y/n are you hurt?” Cas asked, tilting his head like a curious kitten.

“Not at all. Why do you ask?”

He gestured to his own neck and it took a second for things to click. Your face immediately went red again and Sam and Dean tried and failed to hold in their laughter. Cas was talking about the hickeys the boys apparently left. You scrambled out of the booth.  

“I’m gonna go get us beer. One for everyone right?” You didn’t wait for an answer. You self-consciously placed a hand over your neck, now feeling like everyone was staring though you were probably the last thing on anyone’s mind.

“If you’re getting a beer the bartender just ran to the back to get a new case.” A handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled charmingly at you. “You can sit here if you want.” 

He gestured to the spot next to him. You nodded politely and took a seat, wondering if it would be rude if you turned away...his staring was making you even more uncomfortable. 

“So are you here with friends?” 

“Uh…” You didn’t know how to answer that.  _ Were you  _ here with friends? Your boyfriends? 

“I’m new to town and don’t know anyone yet.”

“Well a bar is definitely the place to make friends.” You said drily. He laughed a little louder than you thought the joke warranted. 

“Do you come here often?” 

“Really?” You let the sarcasm drip from your voice and he laughed again, leaning a bit closer to you. The bartender came back at that moment and you held up four fingers, smiling politely. When he set the beers down you hopped up to leave only to be stopped by a hand gently grasping your arm. 

“Aw leaving so soon? We barely got to talk.” You felt someone walk up behind you. 

“Pity.” A menacing voice growled just before you were firmly pulled away by Dean who looked like steam was about to come out of his ears. “We’re leaving.”

“Whoa man I didn’t know-” Sam stopped the guy from taking a step forward and towered over him until he fell silent. Cas followed all of you out and got in the car with you. 

“Dean! That was so unnecessary!” You glared at him as he peeled out of the parking lot then turned to Cas in the backseat. “Sorry you had to see that Cas. Dean was just being a jackass.”

“I also thought that man was touching you inappropriately.” 

Sam’s face mirrored your own as you looked at the angel with confusion. “ _ You  _ did? Why?”

“Yes. I am not sure. It just felt...wrong.” He shrugged and Sam raised an eyebrow and saw Dean looking at them in the rearview mirror. 

“Cas...what does it feel like to be around Y/n?” Sam ignored your questioning look. The angel stared at you intensely as he thought. 

“...warm maybe? I am still trying to decypher the plethora of emotions humans feel. She is a safe place where I don’t have to hide anything. Her facial features are also arranged quite nicely. I enjoy looking at them.” 

“You like Y/n Cas.” Dean grinned cheekily and you slapped him on the arm. 

“Y/n come here.” Sam’s voice was low and something about it made you respond immediately, climbing over the seat and into his lap. He whispered low in your ear. “If any of this makes you uncomfortable you tell me alright?” 

You shuddered and nodded. 

“What about when Y/n kisses you Cas?” 

“We have never kissed.” Cas’ brows scrunched together and you clenched your thighs as you saw where this was going. 

“Would you like to?” You looked at Dean in the rearview mirror and he winked to show you he was fine with what was happening. Cas looked flustered so you scooted closer to him and placed your hands on either side of his face. You gave him a quick, firm kiss, not wanting to overwhelm him. 

“I like that quite a bit.” He whispered with wide eyes and you smiled, bringing your lips back to his. You thought you would have to ease into it but he was quickly kissing you passionately, tangling a hand in your hair while one snaked around your waist to pull you closer. You broke away long enough to climb into his lap then met his ferocity with your own. The fire that you had managed to ignore so well since this morning roared to life with new vigor as you ground into his lap. You could feel him hardening in his jeans and smiled against his lips. He pulled away.

“I-I apologize I didn’t mean to…” He looked down at his crotch and you blushed once more. 

“No no I got carried away, I shouldn’t have-” 

“Oh for the love of god!” Dean yelled from the front seat. “Y/n, never apologize for getting into it with a guy, they love it. It’s always a compliment to know you’re enjoying yourself. Cas. You have an incredibly hot woman in your lap. Getting a boner was bound to happen.”

You looked at Sam with surprise but he just gave you a goofy grin. He squeezed his crotch once more, loving how flustered you looked with your mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips. 

“We’re here.” Dean parked and turned to look at you three. “A bed is much better to make out in just fyi.” 

“But…” You looked between the brothers. 

“We were pretty sure Cas has been into you as long as we have but we weren’t 100% sure.” Dean shrugged. “Now that we know...I mean if you’re cool with it we’re cool.” 

“What Dean  _ means to say _ ,” Sam rolled his eyes. “Is that it just feels right. I mean it’s always been all of us against the world anyway so...it doesn’t feel like sharing or trading off so much as...completing the puzzle. Making things how they were always supposed to be.” 

You smiled and kissed Sam with all the love you were feeling. Cas rubbed your thighs affectionately and Dean claimed your lips as soon as they were free. 

“Bedroom.” Dean growled.

“Finally.” You hopped out and began leading Cas inside. 

“Finally?” Sam laughed. 

“Yea! I was worried you guys thought I was using you for sex so I was gonna wait until you made a move but you never did.” 

“We were waiting for  _ you  _ to make a move!” Your laugh was cut short when Dean spun around and grabbed you, lifting you up so your legs wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled your neck. “Finally.” 

He squeezed your ass and lead all of you to your bedroom. When he tossed you onto the bed and ripped off his shirt, you lit up like a Christmas tree. God you would never get sick of shirtless Dean, smirking at you from between your thighs. 

“Wait.” Dean groaned and hung his head. “It’s just...Cas.”

“Oh right.” 

The two of you looked over to see the angel staring at you with an intensity you’d never seen. All you had to do was hold out your hand and he surged forward, planting a couple kisses on your wrist before claiming your mouth. Dean groaned between your legs as you gripped Castiel’s hair and your hips writhed around on the bed. Sam chuckled softly and sat on the edge of the bed, simply taking a moment to admire you. When you pulled away from Cas so he could work his buttondown off, your eyes met Dean’s and you gasped as an idea struck. 

“Dean! Switch with Sam!” Hurt flashed in his eyes and you blushed, quickly correcting yourself. “I just figured, I mean since you seem to like to watch...I mean this seems like the perfect opportunity.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

“A-are you sure you would be okay with-?” 

You nodded enthusiastically and his breath left him. Then his mouth crashed down on yours and he ground into your jean covered crotch, making you moan. 

“You’re amazing you know that?” He eased away and Sam knelt between your legs and slowly eased up your shirt, trailing kisses up your stomach. Cas brushed your hair away from your face and the hand you had used to cup his face trailed down his bare chest until you reached his belt. 

“Take them off.” Your voice was soft and sweet and Castiel found himself trembling as he began tearing at his pants. Sam pulled your shirt over your head and nuzzled your cleavage as he unhooked your bra. You looked over to see Cas looking a little lost and uncertain so you brushed a hand over his thigh, touching him as if he might break. Then Sam pulled your left nipple into his mouth and played with the right with skilled fingers. You arched up and groaned, trying to stop the shiver that went through you at hearing Castiel moan. Then Sam’s hand disappeared and you nearly whimpered but then Cas replaced it with his mouth and you gasped as he swirled his tongue around and seemed to be genuinely trying to taste you. Sam chuckled deep in his chest and began gliding down your body, easing your knees apart and placing wet kisses on your inner thigh. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” You looked at Dean through a haze of lust and found him stroking his dick lazily and staring at you with a look of complete awe. 

“You should see what I’m seeing.” Sam smirked then slowly licked up the center of your slit. Both you and Cas moaned in unison. Your hand had tightened slightly as it pumped over his erection. 

“Sit up here.” You guided him until he was kneeling next to you. As soon as he was situated you put your head in his lap and began sucking at the head of his cock. The angle was odd and you were having a hard time concentrating with Sam tongue fucking you as thoroughly as he could but Cas didn’t care. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from you, gasping and moaning under your touch. 

You couldn’t believe this is where you were. Not two weeks ago you were a shy little virgin that silently pined for the men you lived with, now you were pleasuring and being pleasured while Dean watched. How did things change so drastically?

Sam pulled away from your dripping pussy, giving it one last loving kiss before standing. Cas was trying not to rock into your mouth too much as you groaned around his cock. Sam licked and sucked at your jaw. 

“Having fun?” He murmured in your ear. Something in his voice made you pull away from Cas and turn to face him, only to have his lips meet yours. When he pulled away he asked, “How do you want us?” 

“How do  _ you  _ want  _ me? _ ” You played into Sam’s dominant side and he growled, pressing his erection into your thigh. 

“What a good girl.” He purred in your ear and you shivered, pressing your thighs together in hope of some relief.

“Oh  _ fuck. _ ” Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut, hoping to delay his orgasm. This was just too fucking hot. 

“I think Cas should get to make love to you. It seems only fair. While he’s doing that I’d love to be in that soft little mouth.” 

You nodded, desperate for someone to touch you. 

“Hands and knees baby doll.”

You quickly obliged, almost immediately taking Sam’s cock in your mouth and tried not to smile at the groan of approval. 

“Sure you know what you’re doing ‘Angel of the Lord’?” Dean chuckled. Cas glared at him before pressing into you, making you moan as he hit angles you had yet to explore. He wanted to give Dean a self satisfied look as he bottomed out in you but all his focus went into not blowing his load on the first stroke. You moaned around Sam, making his hips thrust involuntarily. When Cas started thrusting you were lost. His hips were pushing him fast and deep and he kept saying your name like a prayer. Dean thrust into his fist in time with Castiel remembering your soft wet cunt as he listened to you moan around a mouthful of cock. He couldn’t resist reaching and rubbing your neglected clit. You reacted immediately, grinding back toward Cas and pulling off of Sam’s dick to shout his name. 

“Oh god Y/N!” Cas’ hips snapped with a new energy and you knew he was going to come. 

“Yes Cas! Fuck yes! Ahh!” His thrusts became sloppy but he fucked you through his orgasm, come dripping onto the sheets. Cas collapse next to you, panting hard and bright red. 

“I’m sorry.” He said tentatively, his expression embarrassed. 

“Why?” You gave a short laugh of disbelief. 

“I didn’t...I couldn’t...Dean explained to me that- that women are supposed to finish before men and-” You laughed again and cut off his babbling with a passionate kiss. 

“I’ll be just fine.” As you spoke Sam moved behind you and grabbed your ass with his huge hands and spread your pussy for his viewing pleasure. “We’ll work on it if it bothered you that much but I loved it.”

He smiled proudly against your lips only to be cut off by Sam thrusting into you. 

“Sorry man. Too hot to resist.” Sam panted, using your hips as leverage to push and pull you like it was nothing. Dean started playing with your clit again and pretty soon you were practically screaming, clenching around his cock as your orgasm ripped through your body. At that moment both Sam and Dean let go, Sam because he could feel you coming and Dean because he knew how you felt. You collapsed beside Castiel, completely exhausted. 

Dean went to get a washcloth since he was the only one who’s legs didn’t feel like noodles. He began gently wiping you off and trying to hide a pout as Sam and Cas pressed against you, taking up all the cuddling space. 

“So. I think it’s safe to say doggy style is your favorite.” Sam managed to croak out. You giggled. 

“Yea I guess so.” 

Cas gave you a lingering kiss then pulled on his clothes to go to the library since he didn’t sleep. Dean’s eyes lit up and he eagerly took his place, nuzzling your neck as your naked skin rubbed together. 

“Was that everything you ever dreamed?” You were partially joking but Dean’s smile wasn’t. 

“Oh hell yea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting a Tumblr blog for my fics so I can start taking prompts and stuff...please leave your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late. Have fun!

“So...what do I call you guys?” 

Three pairs of eyes gave you a questioning look. The boys were washing the dishes since you snuck out of bed early to make food. Cas had taken off his trenchcoat and rolled up his sleeves and had already caught you staring a couple times. 

“Well...I’m partial to the name Dean myself.” Dean gave a shit eating grin and you rolled your eyes. 

“No I mean like...well like in the bar the guy asked if I was there with friends and I didn’t really know what to say. I mean I don’t mean to get all ‘what are we’ on you guys but I mean if I want to avoid that situation again I should have something to say.” You picked at an invisible spot on the table, trying to push down the anxious feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

“You damn well better tell them you’re taken.” Dean said firmly. He was getting riled up at the thought of guys thinking they even had a chance with you. You were surprised at his tone and finally looked up to meet their eyes. Cas came over and put his hands on your shoulders, making you shiver when he whispered in your ear. 

“No one should ever think you are anything but  _ ours. _ ” He punctuated his statement with a soft kiss on your neck, lingering there just to feel the closeness of you. 

“And we’ll be yours.” Dean’s face was almost stupidly blissful as he stared at you and Sam wondered if maybe his brother would be receptive to you dominating him - once you were a little less shy in the bedroom of course. Dean seemed like the type. 

“Ok…” You blushed, finding no other words. 

“I guess we should have some ground rules though.” Sam had a sparkle in his eye. “When we go out to a bar, only one of us can be touchy feely.” 

Dean started to protest but Sam cut him off. 

“It’ll look weird if two guys are feeling up the same girl, then if Cas is there, it’ll just look like a porn intro.” Dean held up his hands in defeat. 

“Ok well I have a rule too.” Dean stared at your bare legs peeking out of one of his flannels that he insist you wear. “New dress code. Oversized shirts and panties  _ only,  _ when we’re in the bunker. Unless it’s cold. Then you can wrap one of us around you.” 

You tried and failed to hold in a giggle as Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I also have a rule.” Cas gently turned your head so he could look you in the eyes as he spoke. “Pray to me...when I cannot be here.” 

“Always Cas.” Your voice was a whisper. You reached up to stroke his face and he leaned in for a kiss, so gentle and sweet your heart ached. The boys smiled and began discussing other things in low voices to give you two a tiny bit of privacy. When the two of you broke away you rearranged yourselves so you could sit in Cas’ lap. He rubbed his hand along your thigh, finding this new seating arrangement better than any other he had been a part of. 

“So the sleeping game plan. You could trade off just whenever you want I guess.” Sam and Dean shrugged at each other but you looked troubled. 

“I mean if that’s what you guys want.” You ran your thumb over Cas’ knuckles, eyebrows tucked firmly together. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Your cheeks turned bright red. 

“I don’t really like the thought of sleeping without either one of you.” They both grinned ear to ear. 

“Oh thank god. I don’t think I could fall asleep without you - especially if I know you’re only a room away.” Now it was Dean’s turn to blush and you held out a hand, grasping at him from across the table. “What?” 

“I want to kiss you, stupid.” 

He quickly got up and moved to your side, pushing you back a little with the force of his enthusiasm. You giggled against his mouth then ran your hand through his hair. He was so soft. 

“One more rule.” 

The two of you pulled away in a daze to look at Sam. He had a serious expression on his face that would have concerned you if Dean and Cas hadn’t both started kissing and nipping your neck. 

“You aren’t allowed to touch yourself when we aren’t here.” 

Your eyes went wide and even Dean looked surprised. 

“Sometimes you guys are gone for weeks at a time!” 

“I never said it wasn’t allowed during phone sex.” Sam raised an eyebrow at you and you blushed. 

“Fine. Same for you guys then...except Cas.” 

“What?! Why is he the exception?!” Dean practically yelled in your ear and you pulled away to glare at him. 

“He can’t visit as often. I mean I’m not even sure angels do that.” You looked at Cas and he shrugged. 

“Most don’t but I think I’m going to start.” 

You fiddled with his tie so he wouldn’t see how pleased you were. Sam clapped his hands together suddenly and you all jumped. 

“Ok we really do need to do research today. Dean, supply run, Cas, you’re with me, Y/n, I need you to file some of the Men of Letter’s stuff. I brought up a few boxes for you to start with but there’s more down there.”

You gave him a thumbs up and you all went your separate ways. About an hour into sorting the files into their correct slots a throat cleared behind you. Cas smirked at you from the doorway and you paused only briefly to grin before returning to your chore. 

“Sam sent me to help but it looks as if I am not needed.” Cas slipped his arms around you and made you stay in one place for a moment. 

“I’m nearly done.” You grinned and let him nuzzle your neck from behind. Cas’ hand slipped up your thigh and squeezed your ass. 

“Take a break.” 

Yo threw the remaining files in a random drawer and turned in his arms, grinning ear to ear. 

“Well if you insist.” 

The angel lifted you into his arms with your legs wrapped around his waist and brought you over to the table, scattering the books and papers lying there so he could lay you out before him. Your giggle of surprise was cut off by a gasp when Cas tore open your shirt like paper. He paused for a moment, smiling sheepishly. 

“I am sorry. Sam said you would like that but now I’ve ruined your clothes.”

“That’s fine...it’s Dean’s.” 

Cas wasted no time, kissing from your neck to your navel. Just as he began teasing your panty line he stood up straight and stripped off his own button down. 

“Sam has been teaching yous some things about hasn't he?” You groaned, already feeling needy. Cas paused to kiss you as if to appease you. 

“He gave me some instruction, yes.” 

He flung his shirt across the floor and you listened to it fall as he began tugging at your panties. Then a throat was cleared. You looked over, expecting to see Dean or Sam wanting to join the fun. Instead, standing there fully clothed and very confused, stood Cas. The Cas between your legs shielded your body with his and looked as if he was going to say something protective but Other Cas shoved him away and into a filing cabinet. Just as you were about to scream for the boys Cas put a finger to your lips and looked you in the eyes. 

“Trust me. Please.” 

There was a flash of his angel blade and suddenly everything went black. 

* * *

The first thing you were aware of was pain. You felt like you had been hit by a truck. You could barely move and your mouth was unbelievably dry.

“Y/n? Y/n c’mon, stay with us!” 

Your eyelids fluttered open a crack before you sank back into unconsciousness and a collective sigh of relief was released. 

“Let’s hurry up and get her to the bunker.”

* * *

The next time you opened your eyes you managed to keep them that way, taking a while to adjust to the light.

“Hey! She lives!” 

Dean sauntered over to the bed and patted your arm. 

“You scared the hell outta us kid.” 

“Wh-” Your quiet rasp resulted in a cough and Dean propped you up and put a water bottle to lips. While you two were busy Sam walked in with fresh towels, Cas close behind. 

“Hey! Why didn’t you call me when she woke up?” Sam came over and perched on the bed next to you while Cas stood stoically at your feet. 

“Because it was only a couple minutes ago.” Dean set you down while rolling his eyes. 

“What happened?” 

The boys all looked at each other. 

“It was a djinn. I know we all thought it was a warlock but even then we shouldn’t have let you check it out without any back up. We’re sorry Y/n.” 

Your eyes glazed over as you processed what that meant. 

“So...so everything that happened in my most recent memory...that was all just in my head?” 

The boys started rambling but it was all just background noise. You were looking at Cas. He met your pleading gaze with one of pain and nodded. It was a small gesture but the weight of it knocked your breath right out of you and you couldn’t stop the sob caught in your throat. 

“Y/n?” Sam and Dean both leaned in. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” 

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at them, with their faces filled with brotherly concern. You shut your eyes tight and prayed harder than ever before. It was only when you heard the telltale whoosh of angel wings that you let your anguish fill the empty room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Was that fun? >:)


	7. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES  
> BET YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THE LAST OF ME

The bunker was a place of solitude. A place for the hunters to collect their thoughts between hunts, to rest and relax. Yes, you are a hunter and yes, you are in the bunker. But the persistent knocking on your door day and night allowed neither rest nor relaxation. Ever since you woke from the djinn’s sleep you couldn’t stand to look at the boys. It broke your heart all over again every time you left the room so you stopped leaving. When they’d leave on hunts you’d go stock up on food, toiletries. You knew you should talk to them, maybe even leave all together, but the hurt was still too fresh. Each one had a different approach. Dean would knock loud and often, trying to annoy you into opening the door, reasoning with you, often listing reasons you’d have to come out. Sam would try to be soft and understanding. He would leave food by your door, tell you to take your time. 

Recently they switched tactics. Sam would come by and read outside your door. He’d tell you what hunt it was for, what he found so interesting about it. Dean would blast AC/DC and sing along. You hadn’t really heard from Cas. The boys never gave any indication that they knew what your dream world consisted of but that didn’t mean Cas hasn’t told them. They could just be trying to spare your feelings. 

“Do you plan on dying here?” 

The small blade you kept strapped to your ankle left your fingers before you had time to think. Cas caught it like it was nothing and tilted his head at you. 

“I-” You swallowed your apology and rearranged your blankets. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people.”

“Would you have opened the door if I had knocked?”

You blushed and picked at an imaginary fuzz on your blanket.

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Why are you here Cas?” 

The angel sat on your bed stiffly and you blushed even harder. 

“Sam and Dean. They have been praying to me. About you. Always you. Asking what happened in your dream. Where you went, who you saw...How to fix whatever is broken inside of you.”

You turned away so he wouldn’t see the tears beginning to trickle down your face.

“I did not think it appropriate of me to tell them without your permission.”

“You don’t have it.” You looked him in the eye and forgot your tears for the moment. “They can’t know. If they did, they would feel responsible. They would beat themselves up over it and they don’t deserve that. I will figure it out.”

“Holing up in your room and refusing to come out does not seem like a healthy coping mechanism.” You tensed and looked away, hoping it was enough for the angel to get the message and leave. “I have a request.”

You remained unresponsive. 

“I would like to see every part of your dream world. I got the gist while I was in there but I want the details.”

You hesitated. 

“If I say yes...will you erase it?”

Cas’ jaw clenched and you could see his conflicted emotions warring behind his eyes. 

“Only if I think that is necessary.”

“Why would I agree to such a half-assed promise?” You glared.

“You will forget but the boys won’t. They will question and question and you will end up begging me to restore your memory just to make it end.” You rolled your eyes and Cas caught your chin gently to bring your eyes back to his. ‘You know yourself better than anyone Y/n. Look me in the eye and tell me that not knowing wouldn’t drive you mad.”

Your face twisted into a frown and you yanked back. You weren’t angry at Cas necessarily; you were angry he was right. If you for one second suspected part of you was missing you’d do anything to get it back. 

“Fine. You can look. Not like you’ll see something worse than you already have.”

His finger touched your temple and you could see your memories racing in front of your eyes, like a movie in fast forward. When it was done, you gasped, all your emotions reawakened and fresh. You pushed Cas away and tried to catch your breath, fresh tears filling your eyes. 

“I didn’t...I thought it was just sexual.” Cas’ voice was hoarse. 

“You thought I was this upset over sex?” You hissed at him, grasping the small amount of rage he gave you and making it into a mountain. It was easier than dealing with everything else you were feeling. 

“Yes. I have spent many years with humans and I am still not sure what to expect. It seems as though every person responds to sex differently. I thought it was just...your way?”

“Well it isn’t. Now are you erasing it or not?” Your heart dropped when the angel began slowly shaking his head. 

“I think you need to talk to Sam and Dean. You need to-”

“No  _ you need to! _ ” You knew you were screaming but you didn’t care. “You need to take it away! Erase all of it, I don’t want it, not a minute, second, hour, of these memories! Take it all Cas, please!” 

He began to protest and you shoved him. 

“Out! Get out! I want you out! Leave! I don’t want to see your face in here again unless you’re taking it all away!” You shoved him from your bed right out the door, leaving the all powerful angel of the Lord sprawled on his back in the hallway, in front of a very confused Sam who tried to catch the door before it closed but kept tripping over Cas. They listened to the locks on the other side slide into place and your quiet sobs after. 

“What the hell Cas? You mean you can fix it and you just won’t?” 

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“How?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Dean slammed his beer down and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yea yea, she has to tell us in her own time yada yada yada.”

“Is...is it our fault? Did we do something?” Cas sighed and looked into Sam’s worried face, unsure how to answer. 

“Yes and no. But Y/n doesn’t want you worrying about it. She doesn’t want you to feel responsible.”

Dean downed his beer and stood. 

“I have to go shoot something.”

Sam scoffed and watched his brother grab a bottle of Jack before skulking in the direction of the shooting range. 

“Should he be drinking and handling a loaded weapon?” Cas asked. Sam shrugged. 

“That’s how Dad would do it.”

 

* * *

 

“Y/n…” You looked up from your laptop and heard Dean fall against the door and slide down. You stood, wondering if the bunker was under attack. “Y/n...why won’t you c’mout? Is lonely out here.”

_ He’s drunk.  _

“Have you ever noticed how pretty sigils are? Then they get all glowyyy. Whooo!”

_ Incredibly drunk. _

You went and sat next to the door, hugging your knees and watching his shadow in the crack under our door. 

“Please tell me whas wrong.” The pain in his voice squeezed your heart like a snake with a mouse. “I just...I mean I love Sammy but the bunker without you iz so lonely. He’s my brother but iz diffrnt. Yer not my brother. Deeeefinitly not. Have you seen you? Noooot a brother, no way.”

His fingers crept under the door as far as they could. 

“Please don’t leave me Y/n.” His voice was so soft you almost missed it. Neither of you said a word until you reached out and covered his fingers with yours. “Open the door.”

You swallowed your fear and pain. The locks suddenly seemed too easy to undo and the door was open in no time. Dean was still sitting on the floor but he looked up and grabbed your legs, hugging them like a child. 

“Dean...Dean you shouldn’t sit on the floor. You’ll get dirty.” You knew it was ridiculous thing to say but it was the only thing that would come out. 

“Missed yooouuu. I missed you.” Dean pressed his face against your thigh and groaned. “I am too many drunk.”

“I agree.” You pulled him up and helped him to our bed. You thought he’d pass out immediately but instead he got comfy under the blankets and rubbed the spot next to him. After a long pause trying to decide if it was worth it to protest you crawled in and let yourself enjoy being wrapped up in Dean’s strong arms. 

“Why are you mad at us?” Dean whispered sadly. “Whatever happened in your djinn dream, it wasn’t real. We didn’t do it.”

You snorted a laugh, fighting the tears welling up in your eyes.

“No you certainly did not.” Dean pulled away to look at you, confused. You sighed and decided telling drunk Dean wouldn’t be so bad; he probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning. 

“Alright look...in the dream we were all together. You, me, Cas, Sam. We were all...in a relationship. It was perfect and worked unbelievably well and honestly I should’ve known something was wrong but, man, did I want to believe it.”

You took a deep breath when you were done, having forgotten to breath, and watched Dean’s face. His expression was unreadable and the longer it took him to speak the more nervous you got. 

“I don’t blame you guys. It isn’t your fault, I’m not mad at you or anything. It just hurts to be around you right now. I’ve thought of-”

“So does that mean that, before the djinn, you had feelings for us?” You blinked at his interruption. 

“What?”

“The djinn taps in to secret wants and desires, it doesn’t create them. So, did you have feelings for us?”

You began blushing. “Of course, I feel like I was pretty obvious.”

He started chuckling and your blush deepened. 

“Not obvious enough. We had no idea.”

“Ok well. Now you do. I’ve been thinking of leaving the bunker to-”

“What? What did you just say?” Dean surged up and was suddenly staring down at you intensely, his arms holding him above you. They trembled slightly and he groaned. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Liar.” You tried to glare but there was no conviction behind it. “And if you puke on me I’ll definitely leave.” 

“Y/n…” Dean got dangerously close and the smell of whiskey flooded you, making you whoozy. “Don’t even joke bout that. We’d fall apart without you.”

He pressed his forehead to yours and brushed his nose against yours. Your chest tightened and you couldn’t steady your breath. 

“Dean, please...You can’t...you can’t be this comfortable with me anymore. As much as I love it, it hurts my heart.”

Dean had stopped listening. He was sighing and nuzzling his face into your neck, half laying on top of you. 

“You’re the best ever. Beesstt.” He clung to you even harder and his breathing evened out. You let out a short, disbelieving laugh. Dean muttered something in his sleep and you settled in, running your fingers through his hair until you drifted off as well. 

 

* * *

 

“Um...whaaat’s goin on?” 

You jolted awake, surprised to find yourself anchored down by a muscled arm. In the doorway Sam and Cas were there with a tray of breakfast food. Sam had probably come to drop off food and check the door like he did every morning; only this time it was actually unlocked. Dean groaned and brought the blankets up to block out the chill. 

“Good morning to you too sunshine.” Dean grinned sleepily at you for a beat then his eyes went wide. He looked around the room and started rubbing his eyes. “Whoa wait...Y/n did I stay here last night? I thought that was a dream!” 

You just shook your head and gathered the blankets around you, wishing you could just melt into them. Dean jumped up and tried to shake off his disorientation. 

“Well! Since we’re here!” Sam set down the tray and clapped his hands together eagerly. “What the fuck Y/n!”

You blushed and burrowed further into your blankets. 

“Whoooa! Easy Sammy!” Dean held out his hands in a defensive gesture. “Y/n has obviously been going through some stuff too ok?”

“Fine but she couldn’t have checked in? We were worried sick!” 

Cas inched over to you and cleared his throat. 

“Y/n wouldn’t it just be easier to tell them?”

“Yes!” Sam and Dean answered for you. 

“Hey! I already told  _ you _ !” You pointed accusingly at Dean, who shrugged. 

“Doesn’t count. I was drunk.” 

You bit your lip and sighed. Finally you met Cas’s eye and nodded slightly. Before the boys could ask, he strode over and put his fingers to their temples. The next few minutes were more tense than anything you’ve experienced as you watched a million emotions and expressions cross their faces. When it was over they still didn’t speak. Just when you thought you’d made a huge mistake Dean broke the silence. 

“You’re an idiot.” For a second you must have looked like a fish gasping for breath. “Of course that was a dream. You think I’d let our first time together be in a car in a random alley? Baby is great but c’mon Y/n.” 

“Wha-” 

“I don’t know I thought it was pretty accurate. I love me some ties.” Sam smirked. 

“Well fine the sex stuff was pretty close but I like to think I’d have better self-control when it comes to taking the virginity of the woman I love!” 

“W-Wha-” 

“I don’t know bro, I don’t think either of us would have had self-control in that situation.” Sam plopped down on the bed on one side of you while Dean took the other. 

“What the  _ hell _ is going on?!” You slapped the blanket and glared at them both. “ _ What  _ are you saying?” 

“Y/n if you just opened your eyes you’d know damn well we love you and want to be with you. Neither of us asked you out because we fought about it so much when we first met you, we decided nothing would happen unless you started it. You just never did. We didn’t even consider that you might want both of us.” 

Your lower lip trembled and you covered your face with blankets.

“So you’re saying,” Your voice was muffled and the boys had to lean in to hear. “This whole time you felt the same...and I’ve been upset for nothing?” 

“Well. That might be too far; you were still kidnapped by a djinn and that’s definitely something to be upset about.”

They could hear you sniffling under the blankets and when you hiccupped with the force of your sobs they wrapped you in their arms. 

“I swear I’m happy...it’s just so overwhelming.” You hiccupped again and let them pull down your blankets enough for your eyes to peek out. Sam and Dean took turns kissing your temple. 

“Take your time baby.” 

You curled against Dean’s chest and grabbed Sam’s hand where it was holding the blankets, kissing his fingertips lightly. 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

 

When you finally calmed down you sat up with the boys and found Cas waiting with a cup of tea which he handed to you carefully. You watched them as you took a few sips. Neither of them brought up what was going on but the way they’d look at you said they were thinking about it as much as you were. Cas had been silent through the whole thing. You had thought he would’ve left during that scene with the blankets but he seemed content to sit at the foot of your bed and watch you, his expression unreadable. 

“Cas.” You cradled your empty cup in your hands. “I feel like I have to ask...where do you stand in all this?” 

He blinked and tilted his head in that way you loved. 

“You have always been a very special human to me, as have Dean and Sam. I suppose I do regard you with a significant amount of affection not typically found in platonic relationships.” His brows pulled together and thought for a moment. 

The boys looked both shocked and impressed. 

“We actually didn’t know this part.” Sam told you. “I mean we thought maybe but he plays things so close to the trench coat we-”

“I do regard you romantically but I suppose I stand a bit farther than the boys. In your dream thing went much faster than I would have pictured.” You blushed. “Though it would be a lie to say I’ve not thought of our relationship evolving into such a fantasy.” 

“Even the angel wants to bang Y/n.” Dean dodged Sam’s shoulder slap. “What?! It’s a compliment!” 

Your eyes locked with the angel’s and you were surprised to see him blushing. You handed your cup to Sam and got up on all fours so you were an inch away from Cas. The kiss was chaste compared to anything in your djinn dream but it made your heart race nonetheless. 

“That’s fine with me.” You whispered against his lips. He leaned forward and kissed you again, running his fingers through your hair before pulling away again. 

“I have to go. But I will come back soon and we will take it slow.”

You nodded.and he was gone when you blinked. You started sitting. 

“Oh don’t move on our account. We were enjoying the view.” 

You looked back and saw the boys staring at your ass, grinning. You dropped your shoulders and arched, wiggling your hips at them. 

“This view?” 

Both boys groaned. A light smack made you gasp. Sam smirked. Dean let one hand trail up the back of your thigh until he was grabbing a handful of your ass. 

“Sooo...how accurate  _ was  _ my dream?” You bit your lip and giggled when the boys simultaneously grinned. 

“Up to finding out?” 

You flipped over and nodded, not even trying to disguise your squirming. Sam growled low in his throat and lunged toward your lips, kissing you deeply while his hands trailed up your sides, pushing your shirt up as he went. Dean manuevered between your legs, massaging up your thighs until he was massaging tantalizingly close to your pussy. You moaned against Sam, your hands tangling in his hair as you wiggled your hips. Dean’s deep chuckle made you shiver just before he gently sank his teeth into your soft thigh. You had to pull away from Sam to gasp Dean’s name. Sam bit his lip as his drank in your lust filled expression. He held your eyes as he rolled up your shirt and started moving slowly downward. He bypassed your breasts and pressed a wet kiss in the center of your stomach. You sighed as he kissed his way up. Just as he pulled your nipple into his mouth Dean sucked your soaked pussy through your sweatpants. You cried out their names as they made you writhe beneath them. Dean rolled down your pants, letting them dangle off one leg as he impatiently reclaimed his spot between your legs. He ate you like you were the most delicious scoop of ice cream ever. Your moan was cut off by Sam’s lips, your now wet nipples reacting pleasantly to the cool air. Your hand trailed down until you were rubbing Sam’s hard cock through his jeans. He thrust against your palm while he groaned. 

“I want you.” He growled against your lips. Your smile wavered slightly. “What? What’s wrong?”

Dean came up in a daze, stopping in case you were having second thoughts. 

“No nothing just...I mean the only reason things went so smooth in the dream was because I was uh... _ very  _ ready. I was just wondering if maybe you guys had some um. Some...lube?” You could feel yourself turning red. 

“I’ve got this!” Dean shot up and stumbled out, trying to adjust himself as he ran to his room. Sam settled between your legs, finally pulling off his shirt before kissing you again. He ground his cock into your pussy through his pants. 

“Mmm you seem pretty ready already but it couldn’t hurt.” He grinned as you rolled your eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. Sam swirled his tongue around your nipple and you let your fingers scratch down his back which made him thrust against you harder. 

“Ok! We have original, tingly, or strawberry kiwi.” 

Sam groaned and dramatically buried his face between your breasts while you burst into laughter. 

“I think we’ll be good with original.” You grinned as Dean tossed the other (sizable) bottles away and stripped as he made his way back to the bed. He kissed you still tasting like your pussy. You pulled away to watch him as you wrapped your hand around his thick cock, getting even more aroused as his eyes closed in pleasure. 

“What do you want baby?” Sam murmured against your belly between kisses. You looked at them both. 

“I want one of you inside me.” 

They groaned in unison. Sam sat up and removed his remaining clothing while you and Dean slowly kissed, exploring each other. 

“May I?” 

Dean barely looked up, handing his brother the lube as he moved from your lips to your throat. Sam stroked a generous amount onto his cock before pressing against your entrance. You tried to relax your body as he slowly pressed into you. It was more painful than the dream version but not by much- you were glad you suggested the lube. Dean helped you relax by nipping at your neck and tits. Before you knew it Sam’s hips were flush against you. You gasped. There was a little discomfort but it quickly faded as he started stroking into you in short shallow thrusts. Dean’s tongue was teasing your nipples while a hand slide down to lightly play with your clit. Sam started fucking you a little deeper and you arched, your drawn out moan a clear sign of approval.

“Oh god Sam!” You cried. He gradually picked up the pace as you relaxed and got into the rhythm of things. You started pumping your hand up and down Dean’s cock.

“Y/n…” Sam’s voice was full of ecstasy and urgency. You looked into his eyes and understood. 

“Cum for me.” You shuddered as Sam’s thrusts began quick and hard until he cried out and collapsed on top of you, Dean jumping out of the way just in time. The two of you kissed languidly before Sam rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. 

You looked up at Dean and bit your lip. 

“Dean could…? I’m just so close could you maybe…?”

He didn’t bother waiting for the rest of your sentence. Dean flipped and positioned you the way he wanted. He took a minute to admire your upturned ass before sinking in balls deep. 

“Yes!” You hissed and moaned happily at the new angle. Dean reached around and began rubbing your clit while biting your neck. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as Sam watched. 

“Dean…” You started trembling and Dean pressed into you so deeply he was practically pushing you flat against the bed, trapping his arm as he worked your clit. He groaned in your ear as you came around him, triggering his own orgasm. You both lay there panting until you all somehow found the strength to situate yourselves under a blanket. 

“I don’t know about you but..totally worth the wait.” 

You giggled and curled up on Sam’s chest while Dean wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

“Sam? Dean?...I love you.” 

They smiled at you sleepily. 

“We love you Y/n.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna pretend I meant to take this long updating to add to the suspense...  
> I really hope you guys enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Cheyenne I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
